Surfing is a world wide popular sport and there are many surfing competitions around the world which attract professional surfers.
The surfer, standing on a surf board rides on the forward or deep face of a moving wave, which is usually carrying the surfer towards the shore. Waves suitable for surfing are primarily found in the ocean.
In surfing competitions judging is based on the experience of the judges and is subjective. Professional and amateur surfers make judgements about waves in order to select a wave that enables riders to perform to the best of their ability. Surfers also lack objective measurements of the wave conditions and the speeds and time and action components of the ride.
Sensors have been used on motorised surf boards and surf board simulators. U.S. Pat. No. 8,290,636 relates to a motorised surf board and there is mention of displaying environmental sensor data but no detail.
Chinese patent CN01543674 discloses a surf board simulator to train a participants balance.
A similar training method is disclosed in USA 20110256518 for a remote controlled motorised surf board.
None of these prior art patents disclose the collection of surfing parameter data.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system and software for collecting data relevant to surfing and surfing competitions